pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oreburgh City
Oreburgh City is a location in the Sinnoh which is known as the "City of Energy". Buildings here include Pokémon Center, Poké Mart, the Gym Leader, Roark, Oreburgh Mining Museum, and Oreburgh Mine. At the north is Route 207, but is inaccessible without a bike. To the west is Oreburgh Gate. Oreburgh Mine is at the south. Oreburgh City is west of Jubilife City. In the Anime Poké Mart merchandise Oreburgh Pokémon Gym This is the first gym you come across in the whole Sinnoh region. You have to find Roark from the Oreburgh Mine because he is not there the first time you visit the city. He uses Rock-type Pokémon. The road towards the Gym Leader is straightforward. You can avoid the trainers there and battle the Gym Leader directly. However, you are encouraged to battle the trainers to earn experience points and cash, so that you are ready to battle with the Gym Leader. Trainers Youngster Jonathon Youngster Colin Gym Leader Roark It is recommended that you use a Grass-type or Water-type Pokémon to exploit Roark's Pokémon weakness. If you chose Chimchar at the beginning, it will be difficult to battle, so you have to catch a Pokémon that can exploit his Pokémon, such as Machop. Money: 1680 After you have battled Roark, you will receive a Coal Badge. This badge allows you to use HM06 Rock Smash outside battles. He also gives you TM76 Stealth Rock. Events Inaccessible Gym When you first visit Oreburgh City, a Youngster will talk to you and bring you to a Gym. Your rival is standing at the entrance, apparently he had defeated the Gym Leader. He said that the Gym Leader is not at the gym, he is currently at Oreburgh Mine mining rocks. Head to Oreburgh Mine to find him. Trading for a Machop A girl in a house wanted a Machop and willing to trade her Abra for it. Oreburgh Mining Museum This is the place where you can extract Pokémon from fossils. Talk to the impatient man at the counter to extract the fossils. He can extract fossils later when you complete more of your adventure. Get free goodies Tour the town and get free items! Talk to the worker near the mine to receive a free Super Potion. Then go to the house at the east to get Great Ball. Go to the house at the extreme left (near Oreburgh Gate) to get Dusk Ball. If you have a Zubat (or a Geodude in Platinum) in your party, visit the second house next to Oreburgh Gate and show it to the plump man at the second floor. He will give you a Heal Ball. To Eterna City! You can access Eterna City directly at Route 207. But it is inaccessible without a bike. So you have to go back to Jubilife City and head north to make a detour to Eterna City. You will get bumped by your friend when you are heading to the Oreburgh Mine, he will explain for you and then run off to Eterna City. Quick walkthrough Oreburgh City → Oreburgh Mine → Oreburgh Gym → Jubilife City → Route 204 → ... Anime Category:Gym City Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations